


The Gates Or The Perfect Getaway

by jamesm97



Series: Stiles VS The Gates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Gates
Genre: Affairs, Alpha Peter Hale, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beta Derek Hale, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Dead Aiden, Dead Allison, Dead Boyd, Dead Erica, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt Stiles, Kinda good Kate, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Non-Consensual, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Presumed Dead, Rape/Non-con Elements, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Stiles Leaves, Werepanther Kate Argent, sort of blackmail, underaged Deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the aftermath of the Demon Stiles and Derek's secret relationship skyrockets.</p><p>Stiles thinks he's in love that is until he walks in to find Derek fucking Kate she's supposed to be dead.</p><p>Stiles is hurt and detrayed and he totally wants Derek to suffer so when His father brings up a job offer Stiles jumps at the chance.</p><p>That's where he meets brett, The kid looks a lot like Jackson but he has way more manners and he is totally friendly towards Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There and Back Again: A Stiles Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732549) by [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86). 



> Totally inspired by this work that hasn't been updated in a year so I am putting my own spin on it http://archiveofourown.org/works/732549/chapters/1361388

Stiles and Derek got there shit together after the Nogitsune was killed and Kate shot him in the stomach.

Kate Argent the bitch was to evil for hell so they sent her back as a were Panther and Stiles would totally think she was cool if it wasn't for the person she was.

Now when Stiles says 'was' It's because Kate has claimed to have turned over a new leaf and wants to help. Especially after what happened to Allison.

Allison. Stiles blames himself one hundred and ten percent she died because he was weak because he couldn't close the damn door in his mind fast enough.

Scott and Isaac blame him too they don't say anything but he can see it in their eyes.

Lydia would blame him too accept she clings to him like he is her anchor to reality, She has nobody else and instead of pushing Stiles away she keeps him close.

“The Gates? Who the hell names a gated community ‘The Gates’?” Stiles was pissed but who wouldn't be after being told they are moving to some kooky place because his dad got a new job.“Why are we moving there again?”

“They are having some problems filling their Chief of police position. A buddy of mine from school asked if I’d fill it and Stiles we get a brand new house the pay is three times of what I have now and it's the safest place ever the crime rate is just petty things like vandalism and theft”

“Okay, I get why you are going but why do I have to go? Why can’t I stay with Scott?” Stiles voice took on a whining quality by the end of his questions. Whining with just a little smidgen of desperation. The Sheriff gave his son a 'don’t sass me boy, I’m the boss and you’ll do what I say glare'. “Okay, fine. I’ll go pack…. after I go tell Derek you know my boyfriend who is now probably going to break up with me now because of long distance stuff”

“Deal, but I want you back in two hours; you need to have your stuff packed up by tomorrow afternoon. The moving truck will be here by 5 pm.”

Stiles just gave a small nod of his and grabbed his keys before he went out the door.  
"Just tell me one thing? Did you just accept the job to get me away from the supernatural shit storm?" Stiles asked eyes locked on the carpet.

"You want the truth? Yes I did but I don't regret it your my son I want you safe and this place has ivy league high schools I am looking out not only for you but for me I want you successful so I can come live with you and your rich husband when I'm old and wrinkly" The sheriff or rather chief as he will be known in the Gates tells his son earning him a chuckle.  
........................................................................................................................................

Derek's apartment is always open because if anyone breaks in he is a werewolf so he can totally hear them coming.

Accept Stiles invented a small device that canceled out the werewolf hearing and having a sprig of mint rubbed on your wrist masks your sent.

So Stiles used his superior knowledge to sneak up on his boyfriend he wanted to surprise him especially if this is the last time they see each other for a while.

What Stiles seen when he opened the bulky metal door made him physically sick to his stomach.

Derek was fucking Kate into the wall muscles rippling ass cheeks clenching on every thrust.

Kate catches his eyes from where her chin is resting on his shoulder, She smirks and kisses Derek filthy and needy like the slut she is.

"Who do you belong too Derek?" Kate spits out as Derek continues to thrust up into her.

"You" Derek grunts.

"Wow Derek I didn't peg you as the type to sleep with your family's murder" Stiles snarled out and he didn't mean to say it, it just kinda comes out.

"Your mother would be so proud" Stiles channeled his inner demon the darkness left over from the Nogitsune.

Stiles got a upgrade sort of because once the Nogitsune was dead Stiles became stronger his strength and speed increased along with his senses.

He isn't as strong as a werewolf but he can certainly cause a bit of pain.

Derek flinches visibly he drops Kate onto her ass and spins to face Stiles.

"Stiles this is......." Derek goes to say but Stiles cuts him off.

"It's exactly what it looks like" Stiles spits out.

Kate just gets up and and puts her clothes back on slowly.

Stiles takes out his phone and dials the number he needs to make Derek pay.

Derek is saying something but Stiles just focuses on the ringing of the phone and walks out the apartment leaving the cheating bastard for good.

"Hello my sweet for what do I owe this pleasure?" Peters voice comes through the line.

"I just thought I would tell you Derek's fucking the slut that burned your family alive so I would watch your skin Peter I would hate for you to die I rather enjoy your company when you don't act like a pedowolf" Stiles tells the older man.

"Shit, Stiles I am so sorry are you alright?" Peters concern for Stiles may have come from Lydia because Stiles thinks they have so weird connection.

"Well I just walked in on my boyfriend fucking the murder of his family up the wall what do you think?"

"I think he is an idiot and he will get more than a few scars when I get a hold of him" Peter tells him.

"You Peter I really am going to miss you when I'm gone" Stiles says his breath hitches because maybe just maybe the Gates is a blessing he can get away from the horrible bastard of his ex and that way he can't see the new happy couple throughout town.

"Stiles your not going to do anything stupid are you?" Peters worried voice comes through over the line.

By now he is in his jeep so he puts the phone on loud speaker and peels out of the parking lot he sees Derek freshly dressed in his wrinkled clothing that was scattered on the floor shouting after him.

"Why would I do that? My dad just got a new job at some place called the gates so where moving" Stiles tells him and Peters breath hitches.

"Stiles that place is like a supernatural sanctuary there are dozens of creatures there they moved to live in peace" Peter tells him.

"Great, Look I gotta go speak to you soon" Stiles says and hangs up before he can say bye.

Stiles pressed the home button down on his I phone and talked to Siri.

Message Scott ‘Where are you, gotta talk as soon as possible’

He barely put his phone down when it started playing the Star wars theme song. 'Wow that was surprisingly quick'. Stiles thought as he glanced at his phone at the red light.

"Sorry pack meeting can't talk" Scott texted him

A new feeling went through Stiles after reading that text, anger. Not only was he not notified by Scott, his so-called “True Alpha” about the pack meeting but Lydia hadn't either. 'If Scott is going to be an asshole then so can I.' Stiles told himself

He quickly texted Scott back.

‘So sorry to bother you. Just wanted to let u know that I am moving, so good luck with all your wolfy problems.’

After sitting there for a few minutes with no response from Scott, Stiles turned his phone off and with a burning feeling in his gut, started his Jeep back up after sitting on the deserted road by the lights for at least five minutes and headed home to pack.

#####################################################################

Among the noise of music, packing tape and bubble wrap the sound of Stiles’s window being thrown open was barely audible. Stiles ignored it though; the only people to use the window instead of the door were all douches, so best just to ignore it.

“Stilinski!”

Stiles whipped his head around so fast it nearly broke his neck. There standing in his room was Ethan the twin that survived Stiles felt sorry for him but he caused so much pain his mind was jumbled, As always.

“What the hell do you want?” Stiles barked out as he returned to sorting through his books, completely missing the small look of hurt on Ethan's face.

“Now Stiles, is that anyway to treat a pack-mate?” A slow grin spread itself across the wolf’s face. His only answer was snort. “Seriously what’s wrong?”

“I have to be pack to be your pack-mate. So I ask again what do you want.” 

“Not pack?” Ethan sputtered. “Why would you think that? Come on dude, you were pack even before I was!” A tone of in credulousness colored Ethan’s voice, nearly making Stiles doubt his own statement. Nearly but not quite enough.

Stiles took a deep breath and continued to sort and pack which books 

“Stiles, please, what’s wrong?” Ethan says

“How can I be pack when there is a pack meeting and I wasn't told about…. hmmm?” Stiles waited to hear Ethan’s reply but when none was forthcoming he decided to continue. “What, can’t answer? Here’s some advice, if you are going to exclude this lonely human,” Stiles pointed to himself, “then you better make sure Scott knows to keep his mouth shut!” That being said, Stiles went to pick up another book when a hand grabbed his elbow and crowded him into the wall next to the window.

“Scott asked us not to tell you, it... well... It was about you. I can’t tell you what it was about so don’t even ask. The reason I’m here is because you haven’t answered your phone and we were worried. Oh and Derek wants to see you now, and he can't reach you So get your coat dear we’re leaving.”

“Sorry. Can’t. I gotta pack, you know since I’m moving home and all and you can tell my ex-boyfriend to go fuck himself or better yet go fuck his new slut. Now get off.” Stiles tried to push Ethan off of him but the idiot’s stupid werewolf strength kept him pinned to the wall.

“What, you’re leaving? You can’t, not now!” Stiles used his new enhanced strength that he tried to keep secret from the pack and pushed Ethan away from himself and the then Ethan started pacing and muttering to himself, only stopping at the end of every turnaround to give Stiles a wounded puppy dog pout.

“I sent Scott a text, didn't he tell you? No?” Sigh. “My dad is going to help out a friend of his; this gated community needs a Chief of Police. So I’ll be living in a swanky house for and you wolfies can go about your business without the ADD inflicted human. Can you, you know leave. Preferably the way you came so I can get this finished. Okay, bye-bye.”

“But... what about Derek?” There goes Ethan whining again.

“If it’s so important he can ask Peter for help, if not then I’ll see him in hell with everyone else. I’m leaving tomorrow evening so let everyone know please and tell them to stay away too. Thanks. So there’s the window don’t let it catch your tail on the way out!”

Stiles waited a few seconds and heard a whispered “bye” and without looking at Stiles the wolf jumped out the window.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Okay dad, I think that’s the last of it. Thank God this house comes fully refurbished or else we would have needed a bigger UHAUL.”

“True, thankfully the house comes furnished. I’m going to do one last sweep of the house, make sure everything is locked up and that we didn't miss any boxes.”

“Okay Dad.”

As Mr. Stilinski passed the front door Stiles looked at his phone again.  
No new messages, no calls, 'I’d even take one from Ethan right now. He seemed kind of upset last night but nothing now. Scott didn't even come to see me off, how pathetic is that? Some best friend. Maybe I’ll find a new best friend who doesn't…' Stiles thoughts train got lost somewhere as something felt weird. 

It was a that feeling came over Stiles, cutting of his internal rant, it felt like someone was watching him, maybe more than one someone. As Stiles looked around he couldn't help the small feeling of hope welling up in his chest.  
'Maybe it’s Derek or Scott, but why are they hiding? They can see I’m just about gone, so why aren't they coming out to say good-bye? Maybe there is no one there and I’m just imagining things, it’s not like that’s never happened.' Stiles tells himself

'Besides I don't want to see that cheating bastard anyway he can go to hell' Stiles mind helpfully reminded him.

Turning his gaze away from a tree he thought resembled a man Stiles let out a sigh and took a leaning stance against his Jeep.  
Ten minutes later the sound of the front door being slammed shut brought Stiles out of his daze.

“Alright Kiddo, it’s time to the road. You ready? You want to wait and see if Scott shows up?”

“No Dad, I’m good. Let’s just go already. Before you say it I remember your rules for letting me drive the Jeep; keep you and the UHAUL in my sight all times, call if there is a problem or if I have to take a pit stop and no talking or texting on my cell unless it’s to you. But don't worry about that because my so called friends are douchbag's and I plan on changing my number in the Gates and Derek can just rot in fucking hell”

“I might have gone over them a few too many times but you can never be too careful. And language Stiles are you going to tell me what Derek did?" The chief asked

"I will when we get to out new home father of mine" Stiles replied.

"So get in your Jeep then, and let’s go slow poke!” his dad barked out, a grin on his face.

“How old are you? Twelve?” laughed Stiles, while getting behind the wheel of his beloved Jeep he named Roscoe if only Roscoe was a human he would marry her she wouldn't cheat and let people shove stuff up her exhaust.

As they pulled out of the driveway Stiles didn't even glance back at his house, he knew if he did he’d start to cry so he kept his head straight forward.

If Stiles had looked back he would have seen a wolf-like shape take off from behind a tree and start to run alongside his jeep.  
Not that Stiles would have cared about said wolf shape just because he never ranted at Derek for cheating doesn't mean he is going back to him that rope bridge is well and truly cut.

Call Stiles old fashioned but he wants honest relationship is that so much to ask for?  
Maybe he will meet a new werewolf boyfriend in the gates Peter said it was like a supernatural slash mortal sanctuary where everyone goes to be safe it could happen.

'Yeah right' His helpful brain supplied. 'We all know Derek asked you out just so he could get a decent fuck and make you his bitch' Stiles shook his head and told himself that in this new place nobody will walk all over him.  
#####################################################################

The sheriff damn Stiles needs to stop thinking like that it's the chief now.

Anyway after they take the UHAUL to there fancy new mansion of a home that has a pool and flipping Jacuzzi. They go to the station so John could sign the paper work and meet his work force.

The streets of the gates are perfectly manicured the neighbor hood is full of children playing and adults laughing and sipping ice tea on the patios.

The station however is Stiles dream it is full of high-tech equipment there are cameras everywhere and they monitor everything.

"Mr Stilinski it is a honor to meet you finally my names Leigh but everyone calls me Turner" A beautiful Carmel Colored skin goddess said and if Stiles was straight he would have fell in love hell he may have just shifted from full on gay to bisexual just because of this girl.

Then the man next to her shifts him back to gay he is hot in the geek next door kind of way.

"Hi I'm Marcus" He smiles at Stiles and shakes the chief's hand.

Stiles snorts thinking of a joke. This gets the attention of the two deputy's and his father.

"Sorry it's just if she's Turner does that make you Hooch?" Stiles joked.

Leigh and his father are covering there mouths trying not to roll over the floor laughing because this shit is funny but poor Marcus looks confused.

"Actually It's Marcus Jordan not Hooch I don't think theres a Hooch living in the Gates" He informs Stiles.

Leigh punches him hard"Its a television program moron" She says and Marcus blushes for his lack of trivia.

"I look forward to working with you both tomorrow" The chief says.

"Me too oh and Chief you may wanna bring a book or something because there isn't a lot of crime and it can get boring sometimes" Leigh answers and Stiles just loves her total honesty she looks like a no bullshit kind of girl and just like that Stiles is questioning his sexuality again.

"I'm not that repulsive am I?" Leigh looks hurt and his dad is glaring at him shit he said that out loud,

"Did I say that out loud?" He asks and winces when his father nods but before his dad answers for him Stiles explains. "I am so sorry I know it sounds bad but its really a compliment" Stiles tries Leigh just laighs.

"Pretty sucky compliment kid" She snickers again.

"Actually I'm Capital A gay have been all my life just that I stayed closeted, the point is your the first girl that's ever made me question my choices so you should totally take that as a complement" Stiles rants and Leigh's face crumbles.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, You can totally take me on a date like next year when your legal and I won't have to arrest myself for being with a minor" Leigh says and his father and Marcus laugh.

"I might just do that I might find me some hot man meat a year is a long time, Anyway I would like to invite you both to a housewarming barbecue on Friday so spread the word and bring your appetite" Stiles tells the deputy's.

"Don't mind if we do" Marcus says and Leigh nods along.

"Where having a barbecue?" Stiles dad asks.

"I thought it would be nice to meet the neighborhood and are you really going to turn down my grill surprise?" Stiles asks his father and the chief's eyes light up and he pumps his fist and screams 'Yes' like the kid he is.

Everyone in the station looks over but when they see its the new chief the avert there eyes but keep watch out the corner of his eyes.

"Whats so special about grill surprise?2 Leigh asks puzzled.

"Oh My God I haven't had it for one and a half years" He exclaims loudly.

"I kinda have him on a health kick so he can't heat fatty meats only on special occasion, He loves my grill surprise because it's a mixture of meats seasoned and spiced with a mixture of herbs and glazed with my secret sauce I sometimes mess around in the kitchen and throw bits and bobs together and see what taste combination they make" Stiles explains and Leigh and Marcus look impressed.

"Wow you sound like a great cook, and now I'm hungry" Leigh says.

"He is amazing oh and Stiles that reminds me Frank Buckley wants you to to work as a part time deputy doing desk work and monitoring stuff I told him you wanted to be a cop and he said it's a great opportunity for you he said your starting Salary will be $60,000 per year that's $5,000 per month that's more than I made in Beacon Hills and your only part time" Stiles eyes bug out $60,000 he read that a Deputy hear makes $95,000 and Stiles father makes $150,00 per year this place is too rich for it's own damn good.

"Tell Mr Buckley that is a deal" Stiles said and his Father smiles at him and Leigh smiles too and that makes Marcus smile because smiles are infectious.

"This day can't be real god knowing my luck I'm about to get mauled by a werewolf" Stiles says it's meant as a kinda joke and obviously Marcus finds it funny because he laughs but Leigh goes pale and his father stills.

"Leigh can I talk to you in privet please?" Leigh nods and takes Stiles to a quiet area in the station Marcus and the chief look on in confusion.

"What can I help you with?" Leigh asks veining innocence.

"Your way too pretty to play dumb you nearly had a heart attack when I mentioned werewolf's so obviously you know about the supernatural sanctuary thing going on around hear" Stiles explains and Leigh looks at him startled of his knowledge.

"You can't tell your father" Leigh begs.

"He all ready knows about the supernatural and I told him about this place and he still came I was possessed once he delt with it supernatural problems don't scare him anymore" Stiles reassured Leigh.

"Did Frank Buckley tell you about everything in hear?" Leigh asks.

"Actually no he didn't tell us anything I found out from a friend, But Leigh I think you just become my fathers best friend because I want him safe and I have no idea what supernatural creatures are in hear and should they snap I need him alive he's all I have" Stiles pleads the woman with his eyes and she nods and gives him a small smile.

"I will keep and eye on him" Leigh tells him.

"You know if you gave him a list of what supernatural things are living in this seemingly peaceful place that would help him a lot because then he knows what he is dealing with" Stiles asks.

"He is partnered up with me and while where on patrol I will fill him in and I have to ask but how come you aren't freaking out about this?" Leigh is curios Stiles would be too.

"Long story short I was kinda in a wolf pack my best friend is the alpha I will give you the supernatural Stiles life 101 on Friday at the barbecue" Stiles tells her.

"Looking forward too it" She smiles and walks back to Marcus and Stiles dad.

Stiles joins them and they converse for a little while until Frank Buckley shows up and motions John and Stiles into John's new office.

"John it's amazing to see you again and Stiles look at how big you have grown I remember when you where still crawling" Frank says and Stiles has to give him a piece of his mind.

"Dad can I have a word with Mr Buckley for a minute it's about his generous job offer" Stiles dad nods and leaves to get a coffee.

"I see you have been thinking about the job I brought the contract just in case I had a feeling you would take the job" Frank smiles at him.

"Oh your damn right I am taking the job only I want to be an actual cop on the field with my dad with a gun so I can protect him" Stiles said.

"Stiles your seventeen you can't be on the field yet, and what do you need to protect him from?" Buckley asks.

"Okay let's just cut the crap hear I know about the vast population of this place and I know they have a certain specialty shall we say? Anyway me and my father left one supernatural destination for another and from what I heard this place is peaceful so there shouldn't be a problem with me being an actual deputy if there is no danger" Stiles says and just like Leigh, Frank looks shocked Stiles knows about the supernatural.

"Does your Father know?" Frank asks.

"Of course he knows, Why do you think he moved us hear its supposed to be safe for everyone I would feel a hell of a lot safer if I had a gun and a badge I can still be part time it would just give me peace of mind" Stiles tells him and Frank seems to relax in his chair.

"I admire your spunk kid, Can you shoot?" He asks.

"Since I was twelve" Stiles answers.

"What's the Miranda Rights?" He questions

"The person in custody must, prior to interrogation, be clearly informed that he/she has the right to remain silent, and that anything the person says will be used against that person in court; the person must be clearly informed that he/she has the right to consult with an attorney and to have that attorney present during questioning, and that, if he/she is indigent, an attorney will be provided at no cost to represent him/her."

Stiles dad knocks on the door and Frank waves him in."Congratulations Stiles I will get your badge and gun ready for you, you start tomorrow at four O'clock don't let me down" Frank shakes his hand and gives him a contract to sign which Stiles does.

"Wait a gun and a badge you can't have a gun and a badge" His father says.

"Dad I threw a self igniting Molotov cocktail at a deranged alpha werewolf I can handle a gun you taught me when I was young" Stiles says and Stiles father laughs and try's to say Stiles has a overactive imagination to Frank "Dad Frank created this place he knows about all the supernatural" Stiles explains and realization comes to John's face and Stiles steps out the office to let the two friends talk.

"Why does your father look like he is going to shoot Mr Buckley?" Leigh sneaks up on him.

"Because I just became a Deputy and not a pencil pusher I get a gun and badge" Stiles exclaims.

"Good for you" Leigh says.

"Wait aren't you surprised that a seventeen year old is a cop?" Stiles is stunned.

"Not really we may live in America but the Gates has diplomatic immunity so that means Frank and the council makes the rules, Most things are legal hear we have most of the same laws but a few of our own the Gates was the first place to legalize gay marriage it's a wonderful place to life its not as judgmental as everywhere else" Leigh tells him.

"Yeah well America and everywhere else are just blind to love" Stiles says so sick of hearing places are rejecting gay marriage love is love no matter the size shape or gender.

"When do you start?" Leigh asks.

"Tomorrow after school at four" Stiles replies as he goes to the soda machine.

"I will change the rotor around so I am patrolling with your father first then I will patrol with you at four so I can explain things around hear to you too" Leigh tells him. 

"You are the best, Can I buy you a coffee or a coke?" Stiles asks.

"Oh that is the worst date proposal ever" Leigh laughs and walks away laughing.

His father looks calm when he comes out and smiles at Stiles "what the hell did Mr Buckley say to you?" Stiles said.

"Oh he just reminded me that I am now your boss so you follow my orders" The chief says and walks out the door laughing. Everyone is laughing at him today but he doesn't care he just became like the youngest deputy ever and he earns over $70,000 now that he is an actual deputy. What he read the contract first.


	2. Peter

Stiles was getting ready for his first day of school the next day his Father has told him to take his work uniform that was delivered by the cute deputy last night. God what Stiles would do to that Marcus given half the chance.

Leigh is going to pick him up at school and take him around town get a bite to eat before his shit starts.

He was getting ready to walk to school it was only around the corner he walked out with his backpack full of books and work clothes.

And there in his driveway is Peter Hale.

"I have been gone for like a day and a half Peter miss me all ready?" Stiles laughed but in truth he is happy to see Peter.

"I did miss you but he made me bring him because he didn't know where you were" Peter nods to behind him and Stiles turns on his heel and see's Derek.

"I have nothing to say to you Derek so please leave" Stiles turn back on his heel and he storms down the path followed by Derek.

"At least let me explain" Derek shouts and Stiles walks faster.

"Explain that your a cheating scum bag that cheats" Stiles shouts not looking back there is a group of teenagers over the road looking on at them snickering.

"She forced me" Derek shouts struggling to keep up with Stiles power walking.

"That's the worst excuse ever" Stiles tries to walk forward but Derek grabs his hand and drags him backwards. "Let me go" Stiles struggles but Derek's hold isn't letting up.

Ever since the Nogitsune Stiles learned to fight from Peter who taught him a hell of a lot of Self defence only Stiles is well better with his legs than hands so he sweeps Derek's legs from under him only Derek's hold on him makes him fall too right on top of Derek.

One of the curious teens come over and asks "Are you okay dude?" when Stiles looks up the teen looks a lot like Jackson.

"I have it covered thanks though" Stiles yanks his hands back and takes off Derek grabs him again and fuck this.

Stiles elbow comes up and connects with Derek's nose the teens are shocked and Stiles uses Derek's temporary stun to root for his gun and badge and get his handcuffs out his Dad didn't want him to take them he did anyway.

"Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your head" Stiles tells him and Derek takes one look at the gun and badge and drops to his knees.

"Derek hale I am arresting you for harassment anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to man attorney if you can not afford an attorney one will be afforded for you. Do you understand these rights that you have been read?" Stiles says as he handcuffs his ex lover.

"Stiles when and how did you become a cop?" Peter asks strolling up amused look on his face.

"Long story" Stiles tells him and goes to call his father but his car comes pulling up. "How did you know to come?" Stiles asks.

"Marcus said that on the cameras you looks to be having some trouble" His father and Leigh step out the car and walk over to him.

"Well I am glad your hear I arrested Mr Hale for harassment please take him in for booking I have school, I am not officially on till four" Stiles placed his gun and badge back in his bag and walked off to school.

"Do you want a ride to school officer Stilinski?" Leigh asks making Stiles smirk.

"I'm good Turner I don't want to ride with Hooch over there" Stiles hears Peter breaking down laughing and just walks off towards school.

The teens from before follow him and crowd around in his space.

"That was totally cool" A young girl says "I'm surprised your not an Alpha the balls you have" It makes Stiles stop dead in his tracks this girl must be able to smell the pack on him and that's making her think he is one too.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name?" Stiles says.

"Oh I'm Lexie this is Brett and my boyfriend Lukas" Lexie tells him.

"Well Lexie it's nice to meet you but I am not a werewolf I just hung out with them a lot and as you just witnessed my ex-boyfriend is one so I probably smell like him, and in future be careful who you revel you secret too because hunters a dicks that torture not only your kind but they torture mine too" Lexie looks like she stepped in shit Lukas looks angry and Brett looks smug.

"You should sit with us if your not afraid" Brett says and walks off into the high school leaving Stiles with a wink.


	3. peters pov

When Peter found out what Derek did he went over to his loft and what he saw was a shock.

Derek was kneeling on all fours chained an collard getting whipped by Kate.

Kate was too busy whipping Derek to notice Peter standing in the door way.

So Peter did what he should have done when he first found out she was alive, he slit her throat.

Only this time she died and Peter felt a surge of power he felt her power fusing to his he felt the excruciating pain of two different stands of DNA battling it out for dominance and his blue eyes slowly bleeding from blue to red.

He was the alpha again, just like he was always supposed to be.

Only this time he felt Derek in his mind Kate used the alpha influence on him shit.

Releasing the influence over Derek he crouched down and loosened the collar and snapped the chain.

He slapped Derek to wake him up he get a little thrill because he still hurt Stiles.

"Stiles" Derek gasped and bolted up wincing at the slashed on his back.

"He left Derek what happened?" Peter asks.

"She wanted to mate with me to make me her pet make me her bitch and control me to do her bidding" Derek spat out"

"I didn't even know she was an alpha how did she hide it? Do alphas have green eyes when there were-panthers?" Peter asks confused.

" I don't know where is Stiles he saw me I tried to get to him wen he interrupted god Peter he saved me again and he doesn't even know it"

"He's just left Derek he moved home he has gone to a new place called the gates"

"What the hell is the gates? Peter I need to see him now" Derek sound hysterical.

"Derek it's like a days drive we have to bury this bitch and then I'll take you" Peter reassured him.

"I need him back Peter I hurt him and I need to make it up to him" Derek says and then he throws on a shirt and helps to dig Kate a deep grave in the forest.

Of course he used her body as a scratch mat to let some his anger out like but that didn't matter because once the blood was washed away Peter took him on the way to see Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Derek didn't intentionally cheat but will Stiles move on anyway because they live apart and because he has his eyes on someone else


End file.
